Talk:Dead Space 2 Multiplayer
Mulitplayer booting Why do people automatically boot you from a game just because you don't have a mic? Give people a chance to play and see if they are good enough and join you. Thank you (;,;) Son of Icthar 17:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You can boot people? Do you have to be the room leader? And for that matter, whar be the host migration? Also be careful. If the guy carrying the objective quits, the objective disappears and doesn't respawn. Unclekulikov 03:26, February 16, 2011 (UTC) That's why I kept getting screwed! We were running around like a bunch of headless chickens, trying to figure out why our locators were pointing us into a wall and the whole time those damn spitters kept picking us off. I thought the server glitches or crashed or something. I wonder if people use that: a team of necromorphs in cahoots with one human player; the human gets the objective, quits, then the necromorphs have free range until time runs out.-Kaizur- 16:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer Expansion This is a good temporary setup reflecting the nascent multiplayer in Dead Space 2. Since it is only present for one of the games, we can get away with the Multiplayer page redirecting here. Once more games have multiplayer, the Multiplayer page should be made into a hub with general information and disambiguation directories to the specific games' multiplayer. We also need Multiplayer Specific weapon details, similar to the multiplayer necromorph notes. Whether those should be additional pages, or tacked onto the actual pages, I am not sure of. --Unclekulikov 10:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Level seperation? Does anyone else feel that the levels should play with others of the same approximate level? I mean that back when i first started playing multiplayer i would get stuck in a game with level 40 - 60 which doesn't exactly make the experience fun or fair since players become stronger the higher the level they are and i would be destroyed because somebody would have all maxed out guns. Demonfireofhell 22:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that's an issue with the numbers of servers/people playing. The matchmaking seems to TRY to put you with players of similar level, but does better at some times of day (busy times, presumably) than when there are less games available.Dukeleto 09:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice if you could only play against people of your level, but any kind of communication or team work can significantly increase your capability. Unfortunately, the wait time to find other players of your level could be really extreme. Things to help with that is to play when lots of other players are on, like primetime. --Unclekulikov 19:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I had the same issue when I first started player the multiplayer; I got my PS3 and DS2 on the same night, and the multiplayer was the first thing I did. I didn't have any friends then, so I join a random game, and, I, a level one, am stuck with another level one, a 12, and a 20. We were against 3 level 60's and a 57. I remember because I got so pissed at dying before I two steps I didn't play it again for a week. I understand that making a playgroup is the way to succeed, but it wasn't fair to us. It would have be better if they took the total levels of all eight people, averaged them, and distributed an even amount to both teams, but then again, this is the first Dead Space online game; other big multiplayers have had a lot longer to get things like this straightened out. If and when they make a new Dead Space game with online multiplayer, hopefully they'll upgrade the system.-Kaizur- 15:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I've stopped playing the multiplayer all together because of this. I'm getting stuck with people that aren't even double digits yet against a team of no one below 50 every single game. So basicly my team has no clue what they are doing while the other team is all using mega javilens with hyper statsis then turn to super spitters. It seems the game purposely trys to put low levels and high levels in the same game then break them into low team and high team. I've predicted who would be on my team just because they were the lowest levels and have been right everytime. I loved the multiplayer so much when I first started, but if they cant fix this problem i'm never going to play this game again. -- Zelron 09:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't even join random games anymore. I played them enough so that I met 3 level 60 players, added them as friends, then, whenever I want to play multiplayer, I just have them join my games. That way, there's no unfair bull that those random games stick you with.-Kaizur- 16:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You may not notice now, but i'll bet YOU'RE the ones that are lvl 60's going against lvl 10's-20's. -- Zelron 09:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fair arguement, but I'm on 32, and even if I was on 60, I'm not particularly good at the multiplayer, I wouldn't be one of those people who don't let you move before they kill you. -Kaizur- 15:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The pink camo suit. In the Operation outbreak trailer,There is a pink suit,if its a viral suit its not worn anymore,I am a level 60 and ive obtained every suit{exept this one},I need more info.PLEASE ADD